Las guardianas de la Tierra Media, sus protectores y el anillo único
by LaddyAcuario
Summary: acompaña a Jessica y a Samantha a salvar el reino Arë el pueblo de origen de su abuelo, antes del que el señor oscuro lo tome. Pero antes deberán ayudar al pequeño Frodo a destruir el anillo único, pero no todo es batalla y tristeza también hay amor en sus destinos. Si es algo así como marysue al correr de la historia verán que tendra algo distinto es primer fic con lord of ring
1. Prologo

Hace mucho tiempo, existió un reino, el más poderoso de los reinos elficos de la Tierra Media. Era el Arda Arë que en lengua común significaba el Reino de la Luz. Se decían que estos elfos eran únicos. Cada uno de los elfos habitantes de este reino, tenían un poder único y asombro. Muchos tenían poderes curativos poderosos que podrían curar heridas de las más mortales o inclusive revivir a alguien que no hace mucho hubiera muerto, aunque esto último no lo habían visto nunca, sin ninguna dificultad. Otros elfos tenían una habilidad asombrosa para la batalla, pero cuál es la diferencia con los otros elfos. La diferencia que cada elfo(a) guerrero(a) equivaldrían a tres elfos guerreros de otro reino, o sea que uno de estos elfo podría matar la misma cantidad que tres elfos. Y sin duda alguna los más asombrosos de estos elfos eran aquellos que podían controlar algún elemento, ya fuese el agua, la tierra, el fuego o el aire, eran poco los que salían con este don, ya que la mayoría de los que salían con este don eran elfo de la sangre noble elfica.

Este reino estaba gobernado por uno de los primero elfos que llego a la Tierra Media, incluso decían que era hija de uno de los Valar y solamente los amigos más cercanos sabían que esto era cierto. Su nombre era Niniel que significa doncella de las lágrimas, ella era la elfa más hermosa que existiese sobre este mundo. Ella gobernaba con justicia, bondad y amor, sobre su pueblo. También debido a su gran poder los demás gobernantes de los pueblos elficos la consideraban su reina, pero ella hacia los otros reinos los consideraba aliados, amigos no súbditos.

Pero debido al esplendor de este reino, estaba en la mira de unos ojos codiciosos y llenos de maldad. Sauron, en ese entonces todavía aleado de los Valar, quería el hermoso reino elfo para sí, así como a su reina. Pero esta no le interesaba nada de lo que le ofrecía Sauron, pero este no desistió de obtener su deseo más anhelado. Pero las intenciones no eran románticas sino de poder y lujo. Sauron deseaba el reino de la luz ya que era el reino más grande de todo la Tierra Media y debido al poder ser su gente y reina, los demás reinos, tanto humano, elfico y enano, le obedecían y respetaban. Así que si se convertía en el rey de este reino tendrá toda la Tierra Media a sus pies.

Pero hubo algo que Sauron no esperaba, Niniel ya sabía lo que en realidad deseaba, por eso ella lo rechazaba; y hubo algo todavía más que sorprendió a Sauron. Alguien pudo enamora el corazón de la reina, amigo de la infancia de Lady Galadriel, señora de Lorien, y actual general de las fuerzas protectoras de Lorien, Erundur que significa Ángel o servidor de Dios y el nombre estaba bien puesto, pues era como el ángel guardián de todo Lorien y de reinos allegados a este.

Sauron estaba más que enojado y dijo que se vengaría por tal humillación. Pasaron años de paz y tranquilidad en toda la Tierra Media. Para el reino de la luz fue más que alegría nació el heredero al trono, Calatar que en elfico significa padre de luz. Bello como ningún otro, piel blanca, también heredando los cabellos como la noche de su madre y los ojos como la madera de los bosques del reino, como los de su padre, aunque este color de ojos no era muy común entre los elfos.

Pero entonces la desgracia empezó a llegar a la Tierra Media. Debido a ciertos poderes de oscuridad que empezaron a formarse y asustar a los reinos. Se decidió hacer los anillos de poder. Niniel y Erundur no estaban muy de acuerdo con la creación de esos anillos, pero si cada pueblo deseaba eso dejaron que lo hicieran, pero ellos no harían ninguno, para gobernar a su pueblo.

Y entonces nacieron los anillos de poder. Tres para los elfos, los seres más bellos y sabios de todos, estos tres anillos representaban a los tres reinos elficos que deseaban ese poder, Lorien, Rivendel y el Bosque Verde, que después lo conoceremos como Bosque Negro. Siete para los señores enanos grandes mineros y artesanos de las cámaras de las montañas y Nueve, nueve anillos fueron entregados a la raza de los hombres que más que otra cosa, desean poder.

Pero algo que ninguno espero, ocurrió. Fue creado otro anillo en las faldas del monte del destino, Sauron ahora conocido como el Señor Oscuro, forjo el secreto un anillo maestro para controlar a los otros. En este anillo vertió su crueldad, odio y voluntad para controlar a cada raza, un anillo para controlarlos a todos.

El rumor de esta gran catástrofe corrió como pólvora por toda Tierra Media y el en reino de Arë se esperaba el ataque. Y así fue como sucedió, Sauron buscaba venganza como juro obtener, pero el señor oscuro no confirmo que unos de los tres anillos, fue tomado por su reina o rey y ese fue el único error que había cometido el señor oscuro. Los soldados peleaban con una precisión mortal, pero mucho estaban muertos en el campo de batalla orcos y elfos por igual. Pero en la cuidad queda como mínimo un ejército de más de 10 mil elfos listo para la batalla y en camino, venían otros más.

La victoria estaba asegurada, pero Sauron sabiendo que quizás un problema podría darle, aquellos elfos que tenían poderes sobre los elementos creo un hechizo para matarlos a todos y aquellos elfos que no tuvieran esos poderes morirían, igual o más rápidos que los demás.

En el castillo, Niniel y Erundur presintieron la desgracia, su único hijo con ya más de 2 500 años iba a dirigir un gran grupo de elfos, pero estos lo detuvieron. Corrieron por los pasillos del castillo y llegaron a una cámara resplandeciente, se podrían ver las estrellas.

Calatar: Ada, naneth porque me trajeron aquí – pregunto el príncipe.

Erundur: tienes que irte ahora mismo – dijo mientras buscaba las cosas de su hijo.

Calatar: ¿Qué pero porque? – Pregunto algo molesto – el reino esta en batalla, nuestra gente nos necesita no voy a salir corriendo como un cobarde – dijo decidido.

Niniel: y pondrías la vida de tu pueblo y de otros pueblos en peligro, por no querer hacernos caso- dijo su madre seria.

Calatar: que quieres decir con eso – pregunto ahora más tranquilo y angustiado.

Niniel: sabes muy bien que soy hija de los Valar de la sabiduría, elementos y la luz y tu padre tiene poderes de la luz debido a sus abuelos, que fueron unos, al igual que yo, que llegaron primero a estas tierras – dijo mientas colocaba una runas en formas de portal en el suelo – en ti yace todo nuestro poder, uno muy grande. Es el equilibrio de toda la Tierra Media, así como la subsistencia de toda vida en esta.

Erundur: es por eso que Sauron deseaba a tu madre, quería ese poder para él. Al no conseguirlo por una manera, digamos buena, ahora quiera hacerlo por las malas. Debe haber sabido que tú al nacer obtuviste casi todos nuestros poderes, al ser el nuevo sucesor del trono era natural que eso sucediera – dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa de viaje.

Calatar: esperen a donde me llevan, que ocurrirá con el reino – pregunto preocupado, cuando vio que las runas empezaban a brillar.

Niniel: te enviaremos, al mundo humano, ellos la llaman Tierra, tendrás que vivir ahí quien sabe hasta cuándo, lo más aconsejable que inicies una nueva vida ahí hijo, las posibilidades de regresar todavía se ven muy lejanas, sobre el reino, tu padre y yo lo sellaremos, para que el mal no entre aquí, pero así mismo nadie podrá salir de aquí, será nuestra prisión hasta que llegue el momento que la heredera al trono regrese – dijo de forma misteriosa esto último.

Calatar: mi visión no es cierto, ella vendrá a salvarlos cierto – pero no hubo respuesta.

Erundur: hijo te amamos como a nadie en este mundo nunca lo olvides, no olvides a tu pueblo, a tu gente y quien eres en realidad –dijo de forma triste y de despedida.

Calatar: eso me suena a despedida – dijo mientras traba de llegar a sus padres, pero una pared de cristal lo tenía rodeado – díganme que los volveré a ver – pregunto con lágrimas.

Niniel: lo más probable mi querido niño, sea que no, pero siempre estaremos contigo – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – de ahora en adelante te llamaras Abner que es tu nombre en una de las lenguas de ese mundo y tendrás un apellido Le Black es una pareja mayor nunca tuvo hijos y en un sueño les pedí que te adoptaran como su hijo – término de decir. La pared empezó a brillar más fuerte que nunca al igual que los reyes.

Erundur: recuerda que todo no está perdido, la esperanza vive en ti y en tu descendiente, Eruiel que significa hija de Dios, el nombre en ese mundo, no sé cómo será, tendrás que averiguarlo ya que deberás enseñarle todo lo que sepas de lucha, curación, nuestra cultura, idiomas y sobre todo los poderes elementales y de luz que tendrá. Nos vemos iôn – termino de decir, en eso una luz blanca empezó a rodear todo el cuarto y se extendió por todo el reino, aquellos que no fueran del reino iban siendo expulsados no importara que fueran amigos o enemigos.

A lo lejos fueron llevados y ahí una luz cegadora brillo en toda su intensidad y el reino de Arë desapareció para todos. Para algunos elfos que viven y vivieron lo sucedido o conocieron alguien de ese reino aseguran que existe, pero para los enanos y humanos no es más que un cuento de hadas o un mito.

Pero hay alguien que sabe más que nunca que ese reino éxito y excite; y aunque fue destruido por un maldito humano, dentro de poco regresara y tomara lo que siempre le ha pertenecido.

¿?: Oye que lees Jessi – pregunto una pelirroja.

Jessica: una historia algo interesante que trata como era antes la Tierra Media de Tolkien, aunque si lo pienso detenidamente y analizo, Samantha, los nombres de este libro son los nombres de los verdaderos padres de mi bisabuelo y su nombre – dijo algo confundida la moreno.

Samantha: es raro que en un libro sobre la historia del señor de los anillos o el hobbit estén los nombre de tus tatarabuelos y del abuelo ahí – dijo extrañada la pelirroja.

¿?: Porqué no es un libro de historias, es mi diario – dijo una voz suave pero masculina.

Jessica/Samantha: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE ABUELO?! – preguntaron exaltadas.


	2. Capitulo 1: Conociendo un pasado

Jessica (punto de vista)

Mi vida siempre ha sido diferente, bueno en realidad yo he sido diferente a los demás. Cuando era niña siempre me gustaba estar mejor leyendo algún libro y rodeada de naturaleza, que jugar con niños de mi edad, debido a eso, mis "amigos" se burlaban mucho de mí, excepto claro mis primos y mi mejor amiga casi hermana Samantha. Mis padres me decían que no era malo leer, obtener conocimiento, además que yo era un alma pura, bondadosa y de buen corazón y era natural que me sintiera bien con la naturaleza.

Y eso era solo el principio. Siempre era muy vivaz, era muy inteligente, era como si cada conocimiento estaba dentro de mi cabeza sin que yo lo supiera y eso aumento las burlas y después llegaron los insultos, todos teniendo envidia de mí, según Samantha.

Nunca tuve a mi padre hasta cuando tenía 6 años. Mi abuelo obligo a mi padre a casarse con una mujer, para expandir los negocios familiares. Mi padre no quería casarse, amaba a mi madre desde la escuela secundaria y mi madrastra era 10 años mayor que él, pero mi abuelo lo único que quería era ser más rico y poderoso.

Después de unos años de tortura para ambos, mi madre y padre, mi padre pudo divorciare y vivir con nosotras, claro obteniéndola furia de mi abuelo y que lo deshereda, pero a él no le importaba. Vivimos felices por unos años hasta que la desgracia llego a mi familia. El padre de Samantha que era como un tío para mí, debido que mis tíos y tías, nos hicieron a un lado como si fuéramos la peste, murió en un accidente. Pero eso no fue lo más grave, lo peor vino que nos dimos cuenta que la madre de Samantha, bella mujer sin duda pero que nunca amo a su hija y para lo único que le servía según ella era para amarar a mi tío, le golpeaba. Mis padres actuaron inmediatamente y se la llevaron con nosotros. Samantha tenía 12 años cuando eso sucedió.

Cuando tenía 16 mi abuelo materno murió que fue mi primera figura paternal y al igual que mi tío y abuela fueron la única familia que no nos dio la espalda. A los 18 mi abuela también murió. Otra perdida para nosotros, pero la que más me dolió fueron las de mis padres fue el día que obtuve mi técnico en programación. Se iba hacer entrega de los títulos y mis padres llegarían directo del aeropuerto. Nunca llegaron, el avión tuvo un desperfecto a pocos kilómetros de llegar a su destino, murió gran parte de los tripulantes de ese vuelo incluyendo a mis padres.

Fue un duro golpe para las dos, pero nos teníamos mutuamente y decidimos apoyarnos, gracias al seguro y herencia de mis padres teníamos dinero para terminar nuestras carreras y vivir bien unos años sin trabajar.

El día de mi graduación, obteniendo mi maestría, me entere que esa sombra de envidia y odio que tenían hacia mí, mis compañeros de colegio y universidad nunca desapareció, solo fui utilizada para que ellos pudieran salir bien sin ningún esfuerzo y una vez más mi buen corazón fue herido por humanos que según eran mis amigos. Samantha, a la cual le dijeron todo esto, estaba que echaba chispas y fuego por los ojos, ella les dijo que nunca serian felices, quien le gustaría atar su vida a unos humanos sin corazón y vacíos por dentro.

Ella se fue y me encontró por la mirada que le di, supo que escuche todo, pero no iba que me vieran derrotada, mis padres, abuelos y tío siempre me dijeron que debía ser fuerte de espíritu, y que nunca deberían verme derrotada mis enemigos. Así que con la frente en alto recibí mi diploma con los mejores honores que ha tenido la universidad en años.

Ya en la recepción, sabiendo que Samantha no me diría nada para no herirme o dañarme el día, "mis amigos" se acercaron para felicitarme. Anteriormente no veía tan claro sus falsa sonrisas, en ese momento me daban ganas de vomitar su hipocresía.

En un momento que ya iba a explotar se acercó un hombre vestido de negro, al parecer un guardaespaldas, me dijo que su jefe quería hablar conmigo y con Samantha. Nosotras sorprendidas le seguimos. A no mencione Samantha era una de las mejores psicólogas graduadas de su generación y según dijeron de muchas anteriores.

Llegamos a un aula, que al abrir la puerta a espaldas a nosotros se encontraba, a mi parecer un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo delicada, lo que más me llamo la atención era sus cabellos negros, tan negros como la noche, que parecía a la luz del sol o artificiales que tenía reflejos azules. Nunca había visto un cabello así, solo el mío.

Samantha: disculpe señor su guardaespaldas nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotras – dijo algo nerviosa por el tiempo que paso y ya había oído que estábamos ahí y ni siquiera se había volteado o hablado.

¿?: Si así es Samantha Elizabeth Bravo – dijo con voz melodiosa, que no tendría que envidiarle a ningún cantante, mientras se giraba y mostraba su rostro. Corrijo no solo la voz sino también la apariencia era simplemente, hermosa.

Jessica: como cabe el nombre de mi hermana señor y quien es usted– pregunto todavía algo choqueada por la impresión.

¿?: oh siento mi descortesía Jessica Isabel Cruz mi nombre es Abner Le Black y se vuestros nombres porqué soy el abuelo de tu padre Alcibíades o sea tu bisabuelo – termino de decir con una sonrisa mientras nosotras teníamos los ojos y la boca abiertas como un pez fuera del agua.

Después de salir del shock provocado por la gran revelación nos contó toda su vida, y que no se había enterado de la muerte de mis padres, debido a que mi abuelo que para él, nosotros no existíamos. También me dijo que él me conoció cuando era una bebita y que él me atendió cuando nací, debido que nací muy enfermiza inclusive que no iba a sobrevivir, pero al ser uno de los mejores médicos en el mundo y al ser su adorada nieta no iba a permitir que yo muriera.

Y así lo hizo ya que estoy aquí en el mundo de los vivos. También nos dijo que no iba a permitir que las verdaderas herencias de mi padre y del padre de Samantha fueran tocadas por las arpías de mi madrastra y de la madre de mi hermana. Otra cosa que nos dijo que de ahora en adelante nosotras tendiéramos el apellido Le Black ya que el seria nuestro tutor, padre y abuelo de ahora en adelante. Yo estaba feliz podría tener una familia nuevamente.

Lo que más me gusto de todo este encuentro fue que la canción que desde siempre he sabido fue creada por mi bisabuelo, cuando a pesar de sus grandes habilidades médicas no había podido mejorarme y como sería mi primera navidad creo esa canción. UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE (esta canción es de la película Anastasia) y me dijo el significado de esa canción era solamente para mí y que nadie podría quitarme eso.

Aunque para mi hermana lo que más le gusto además de tener una nueva familia, fue la cara de "mis amigos" cuando vieron al gran Abner Le Black en nuestra universidad. Olvide mencionar que la familia Le Black así como mi bisabuelo, eran famosos, ricos y poderosos a nivel mundial. Y claro Samantha no dudo en restregárselos en la cara la verdad. Estos obviamente no creyeron y le preguntaron a mi abuelo y él les dijo que el solamente esperaba que yo saliera de esta universidad que estaba llena de arpías y buitre carroñeros y así darme todo el dinero, poder y lujos que debería haber tenía cuando era pequeña, pero debido al idiota de su hijo no pudo hacerlo hasta hace unos años, pero debido a la ya mencionada obstrucción decido esperar que yo me graduara.

Mi bisabuelo no espero demasiado ya tenía todo listo solo faltaba nuestras firmas y éramos legalmente sus protegidas. Al día siguiente nos fuimos de Panamá y nos dirigimos hacia Inglaterra donde estaba mejor instaladas la propiedades Le Black.

Con el correr del tiempo mi abuelo, y que oficialmente le llamamos así era más rápido y lo hacía sentir menos viejo, nos empezó a enseñar todo sobre la alta sociedad, clases de etiqueta en todos los sentidos una vez Samantha dijo que parecían normas de la edad media. También nos enseños, medicina o sea primero auxilios, curaciones avanzadas, etc. Idiomas sabíamos casi todos los idiomas oficiales del mundo, historia de todo sobre conocimiento intelectuales.

Algo que nos gustó a ambas fue cuando nos enseñó defensa o el arte de pelear, a pesar de que yo no era muy dada a lo deportes, tenía mejor resistencia que los demás, otra cualidad mía que provocaba envidia en "mis amigos". Nos enseñó karate, judo, taekuondo, pelea mano a mano, pelea con espadas simples, dobles y cuchillos dobles, este arte de pelear es el favorito de Samantha; también nos enseño al tiro con arco y si soy sincera era mi favorita y la mejor tanto que le gane a mi abuelo. También con otras armas como lanzas y alabardas las cuales a mi hermana le gustaron las primera y a mí las segundas.

Otra cosa que nos enseño fue sentir los elementos, al principio creímos que era una locura y que se había fumado algo, pero con el pasar de los días lo sentimos, aunque yo con más fuerza, mi hermana dijo que yo era familia directa de mi abuelo, o sea de sangre era natural que yo lo sintiera más fuerte. Mi abuelo lo confirmo, pero también dijo que Samantha podía sentir de igual intensidad esos elementos si se concentraba más.

A los dos meses de haber llegado aquí nos entregó varias mascotas unas bastantes comunes y otras que solamente podríamos verlas en un cuento de hadas.

Entre las comunes que recibió mi hermana fue un grupo de perros un pastor alemán, un Pitbull, una san Bernardo y una Gran danés; mientras que yo recibí un grupo de perros conformados por un Rottweiler, un Husky Siberiano, una Labrador retriever y una Collie, ósea que nuestros perros se dividían así dos perros guardianes, un perro de rescate y un perro de caza respectivamente. Apenas eran unos perros de un año, pero según el abuelo estaban entrenados y que nos obedecerían cuando fuera necesario y que nunca nos abandonarían, aunque esa palabras para mi tenían como un doble significado, pero no le di importancia.

De las mascotas fuera de lo común, a Samantha fue un dragón. Si un dragón, pero este estaba dormido en forma de pulsera y lo podríamos haber confundido que era eso, de no sentir que respiraba y estaba algo caliente, claro es algo propio de los dragones, aunque también era fuera de lo común ya que era completamente blanco. Y a mí un fénix, pero yo siempre he leído que los fénix eran rojos como el fuego no negros como la noche o como mi cabello. Era hermoso y estaba también en forma de pulsera, colgada de la pulsera había un dije en forma muy inusual, como un sol, pero sin sus inseparables rayos.

Creí haber escuchado todo sobre mi familia, pero ahora una verdad me entero y que quizás cambien mi vida para siempre.


	3. Capitulo 2: Llegando a Tierra Media

NOTA: hola les daré unas indicaciones para que entiendan un poco lo escrito

· Lo que este así es cuando se está hablando a través de la mente, como hace Galadriel.

Jessica POV

El abuelo nos contó toda la verdad, y el porqué de nuestros entrenamientos, y por cada minuto que pasaba quedábamos más choqueadas.

Nos informó que si no deteníamos a Sauron y recuperábamos el reino, el final que conocíamos, gracias a Tolkien no pasaría. Por eso debemos participar en el consejo de Erlond y acompañar a la beca en esta travesía. Mi hermana le pregunto el porqué. Él le respondió de que, debido a que Sauron supo de nuestro mundo, cambio muchas cosas para su beneficio, claro lo suficientemente pequeñas para que no le perjudicaran y alertara a los Valar. El abuelo dijo que dos muertes había que evitar, y que estas salvaciones contrarrestarían los cambios que hizo Sauron y que solo nosotras, que no estábamos involucradas en la historia originalmente, podríamos hacerlo.

No espero mucho y nos mandó a la Tierra Media con su amigo de la infancia Erlond. Nos dio una carta para que se la entregáramos y si no nos creía que mostrara mi rostro, ya que yo era la viva imagen de mi tatarabuela.

Cuando llegamos, o como mejor expreso Samantha, caímos en las fronteras de Rivendel. Caminamos por un tramo con nuestras bolsas de viaje y capas, cuando fuimos interceptadas por flechas por doquier. En eso sale un elfo de cabellos dorados como el mismo sol y ojos azules como el cielo en verano.

¿?: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cuál es su misión en el reino del señor semi elfo Lord Elrond? – pregunto con voz dura.

Samantha: creo que está enojado y ahora que hacemos – me hablo a la mente. A nos les dije que podemos hablar a las mentes de otras personas y las nuestras.

Jessica: eso parece, pero no creo conveniente que yo me revele todavía, así que tu habla – le dije a mi hermana.

Samantha: vale, pero si me utilizan como blanco para tiro con flecha me las pagas – acepto de mala gana, mientras bajaba la capucha de la capa – mi nombre es Samantha y ella es mi hermana Jessica y vinimos a darle esta carta – dijo sacando la carta de la parte de adentro de su capa – a lord Elrond de parte de nuestro abuelo – termino de decir. El elfo que nos interrogo, así como sus acompañantes estaba algo asombrados de nosotras, unas mujeres en medio del bosque y sin protección en estos tiempos de oscuridad, y más aún cuando dijimos sobre nuestro negocio aquí. Y ahora que lo pienso los rasgos del elfo que nos habló son los característicos que le daban a Glorfindel, amigo y jefe de las tropas de Lord Elrond en los fanfic que a veces leemos.

¿?: Siento la agresividad mis señoras, pero estos son tiempos oscuros y no podemos confiarnos de las personas que se mueven por nuestras tierras de manera sospechosa como ustedes – dijo en forma de disculpa, mientras daba señas a sus hombres de bajar las armas y daba una reverencia.

Jessica: no se preocupe señor – quede en el aire ya que no sabía su nombre.

¿?: A perdón mi nombre es Glorfindel, general de las tropas de Lord Elrond – dijo con orgullo, mientras quedábamos asombradas.

Jessica: Señor Glorfindel como ya le decía no tiene que preocuparse es entendible, el mundo se esta corrompiendo poco a poco con oscuridad, por eso estamos aquí y necesitamos hablar con sus señor – dije voz suave.

Glorfindel: palabras sabias mi señora, bien síganme las llevare con el señor – dijo y nos indicó un sendero para seguir.

Al cabo de 20 minutos de caminata llegamos a un gran umbral tallado en piedra. En este se veía elfos tallados rodeados de naturaleza. Glorfindel nos guio por un laberinto de pasillos, tal cual era tan o más hermoso que el anterior. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a unas puertas dobles de gran tamaño, supuse que era el estudio de Elrond.

Abrió la puerta en dentro se encontraba un elfo que aparentaba a un hombre de 30 años, pero al levantar el rostro hacia nosotros, pude notar que las apariencias engañan, ya que sus ojos se notaban siglos de observación, aprendizaje, sabiduría y lucha. Era Lord Elrond sin duda alguno.

Elrond: querido amigo a quienes traes a mi presencia – pregunto, mientras nos dirigía una sonrisa amable y se levantaba de su asiento.

Glorfindel: estas jóvenes dicen que traen un mensaje de su abuelo para ti – dijo de forma respetuosa.

Erlond: en serio y donde esta – pregunto. En eso Samantha le entrega la carta. Al parecer queda al contrariado al ver el sello de la carta. Recuerdo que mi abuelo dijo que era el sello de la familia y que para muchos aquí dejo de existir.

Sin embargo todavía algo extrañado y más desconfiado Elrond abre la carta y la lee. Pasando unos minutos de incomodo silencio. Este reacciona de una forma que no creía que lo hiciera.

Elrond: si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto, jovencita – dijo con voz alta y muy dura.

Samantha: señor le aseguro que no es ninguna broma, él nos mandó a entregarle esa carta – trato de convencer mi hermana.

Glorfindel: de que se trata porque reaccionas así amigo – pregunto preocupado, ya que en los años que conocía a Elrond nunca había reaccionado de esa manera.

Elrond: estas jóvenes me entregan una carta supuestamente firmada por Calatar – dijo con voz fría – lo cual no puede ser ya que el desapareció hace milenios, como su pueblo – termino de decir, asombrando al rubio por lo dicho.

Samantha: es cierto usted lo ha dicho desapareció, pero eso no quiere decir que murió – trato de razonar la pelirroja – le aseguramos que somos su familia, no estamos mintiendo – termino de decir.

Pero el revuelo del lugar empezó a crecer y si esto seguía así, Elrond no dudaría en llamar a los guardias y que nos llevaran a las mazmorras por tal insulto. Así que no me quedo más opción que bajar la capucha de mi capa. En ese instante empecé a brillar como solo lo hace la gente de mi pueblo. Toda la habitación quedo en silencio y Elrond estaba impactado.

Elrond: ¿mi señora Niniel? – pregunto asombrado.

Jessica: no mi nombre es Jessica, pero en este mundo soy conocida como Eruiel que significa – dije con una sonrisa.

Elrond: hija de Dios, la niña que vio Calatar antes de que desapareciera – dijo sorprendido y sentándose rápidamente en la silla para no caer.

Glorfindel: la niña de la visión eres tú – afirmo el rubio.

Jessica: así es. He venido hasta aquí para recuperar el reino, así como evitar que toda la Tierra Media desaparezca – dije con voz firme.

Elrond: ¿Cómo que la Tierra Media desaparezca, explícate querida? – pregunto, mientras se levantaba de un salto.

Samantha: Sauron regresara dentro de unos 70 años, el por qué no podemos decírselos, pues podríamos cambiar el futuro, por eso si en algunas explicaciones no les contamos toda la verdad es por el bien de todos – dijo con voz suplicante.

Elrond: entendemos, pero creo que necesito que alguien más esté con nosotros, le molestaría que llamara a alguien más – pregunto el señor semi elfo.

Samantha/Jessica: para nada – dijimos con una sonrisa. En eso Elrond llamo a una sirvienta y le pidió que llamara a Erestor. A los pocos minutos llego el consejero del moreno, este le explico todo lo que le habíamos dicho en elfico y al parecer muy rápido. Quien haya dicho que los elfos no muestras emociones no ha visto a estos tres.

Erestor: un placer conocerlas mis señoras – dijo con una sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos, como cariño – disculpen que estemos tan conmocionados, pero nunca creímos ver las nietas de nuestro querido amigo, casi hermano Calatar.

Jessica: no se preocupen, el sentimiento es mutuo – al decir esto quedaron asombrados e intrigados – el abuelo hablo mucho de ustedes y sin conocerlos los quisimos como otros abuelos y tíos – termine de decir.

Glorfindel: pues a nosotros nos daría más honor que ser vuestros abuelos y tíos – dijo con una sonrisa se acercó a mi como queriendo abrazarme, pero ser detuvo yo le sonreí y acorte la distancia. Un abrazo fraternal como los que nos da mi abuelo, creo que estamos en casa.


	4. Capitulo 3: El comienzo

NOTA: hola les daré unas indicaciones para que entiendan un poco lo escrito

· Lo que este así es cuando se está hablando a través de la mente, como hace Galadriel.

· _"Lo que este así son pensamientos"._

· "y lo que este escrito así es en elfico"

Samantha POV

Han pasado 10 años desde que llegamos a Rivendel, para nuestro mundo según el abuelo solo 6 meses, vaya el tiempo pasa mucho más lento, pero el abuelo dice que cuando llegue la pelea del anillo tendrán el mismo tiempo debido al desequilibrio de poder y que nunca se corregirá.

Desde que llegamos aquí encontramos una nueva familia. Erestor y Glorfindel son los tíos protectores y consentidores. Arwen, Elrohir y Elladan son nuestros hermanos aunque quien sabe quién es el hermano(a) mayor o menor, aunque algo está claro Jessica es la hermana mayor y protectora de los 4. Y Elrond tuvimos muchas dificultades en encontrarle que puesto le tocaría en la familia, al inicio pensamos en que nuestro padre, pero nuestros verdaderos padres todavía lo recordamos y ese puesto sigue vigente. Al pensarlo un poco decidimos que sería igual que Calatar o sea otro abuelo. El parecía más que contento y creía que no le habíamos puesto ningún nombre de nuestra familia porque no le queríamos, por suerte le explicamos que él era muy querido por nosotras y no sabíamos que puesto darle.

Por cierto cabe decir que el abuelo Calatar no nos tiene mucha confianza, recuerdan la carta que le entregue al abuelo Elrond cuando llegamos, ahí le pidió que nos terminaran de entrenar y enseñar todo sobre la Tierra Media y elfos, ya que a pesar de que teníamos apariencia de un humano, somos inmortales como los elfos y que cuando todo terminara y esperemos que bien seriamos gobernantes del reino más grande de toda Tierra Media.

Así que ellos se dividieron para enseñarnos. Glorfindel nos terminaría de enseñar el arte de la espada, cuchillos dobles y a montar. Erestor nos enseñaría todo sobre este mundo, los elfos y afinaría nuestro tiro con arco. Por ultimo Elrond nos enseñaría curación normal, elfica y a terminar de controlar nuestros poderes elementales y de luz, aunque este último, Galadriel era la mejor indicada para enseñarnos, según nos informó.

Otro dato a resaltar es Lindir es el primo que te acompaña en tus travesuras y aventuras y que siempre va estar en la buenas y malas. El tío Glorfindel se le declaro al tío Erestor y los gemelos de imprudentes dijeron hasta que al fin, al parecer hacía ya 3 siglos que estaban en ese son y que la mayoría de las antigüedades des abuelo Elrond había desaparecido por las constantes peleas, roto.

A los 5 años de haber llegado conocimos a los que con el tiempo llamaríamos tatarabuelos. Galadriel y Celeborn quien lo diría. Según nos dijeron los tatarabuelos Niniel y Erundur y el bisabuelo Calatar eran muy queridos por ellos y que muchos los consideraban hijos, hermanos o padres.

La señal de que nos avisara cuanto faltaba para la guerra del anillo, llego. Thorin escudo de roble llego a Rivendel con su grupo de enanos, Gandalf el gris, que ya conocíamos y nos quería como unas ahijadas, y el hobbit Bilbo Bolsón, el nuevo portador del anillo. Se les ofreció un banquete, aunque para ellos no era exactamente como esperaban. Lo más conveniente y para que no haiga cambios lamentables Jessica me dijo que fuera con los enanos. Para ver si me aceptarían, dijo que fuera con ellos a hablarles, mientras ella convencía al abuelo de que tenía que ir.

Me acerque donde estaban silenciosamente. Los oí hablar de cómo los elfos podían comer algo como eso, verduras.

Samantha: porque los elfos no necesitan tanta comida como las otras especies y los vegetales los encuentran saludables – dije con voz suave y melodiosa. Atrayendo la mirada de todos los enanos. Ellos estaban algo nerviosos, pues leí en sus mentes que podría enojarme – no se preocupes mis queridos maestros enanos inclusive yo no soy amante de mucho vegetales.

Dwalin: como puede ser que una elfa habla así de su propia comida – pregunto reacio.

Samantha: la cosa será porque no soy una elfa – dije mientras me baja la capucha de mi capa. Obviamente por la cara que pusieron quedaron impresionados.

Bilbo: como no puedes ser una elfa, se ve que no tienes las orejas puntiagudas, pero si eras tan bella – dijo y al darse cuenta de lo dicho se sonrojo de vergüenza.

Samantha: en mis venas corre sangre elfica si eso es lo que preguntan, pero fui cría por humanos y aunque ahora estoy siendo criada por elfos siguiere siendo humana en mi corazón –dije con voz suave – y gracias por el cumplido Bilbo Bolsón – esto último se lo dije a la mente.

Bilbo: como hiciste eso – pregunto asombrado – hablar a mi mente – dijo asombrando a los enanos.

Gandalf: su parte elfica tiene poderes sobre naturales que solo se han visto en todo la Tierra Media en tres elfos – dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras llegaba hacia nosotros

Thorin: así y quiénes son esos elfos – pregunto algo curioso.

Jessica: Lord Elrond señor de Rivendel, Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn señores de Lorien – dijo mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros con el abuelo. Y si conmigo quedaron boquiabiertos con Jessica quedaron pasmados que ni siquiera el frio Thorin pudo evitarlo y asombrarse por la belleza de mi hermana.

Samantha: estas que, ardes hermana – dije de forma burlona.

Jessica: mejor cállate – me regaño.

Los enanos se fueron de Rivendel, de manera muy apresurada, por orden de su líder. No me quedo más remedio que seguirlos con rapidez. Cuando los alcances se estaban enfrentados a los orcos y si no más recuerdos ellos escaparon, pero por lo que veía no iba hacer así. Así que entre en acción lanzando flecha a los orcos y abriéndoles un camino para que escaparan. Ya fuera de peligro hice acto de presencia. Decir que estaban asombrados era poco. Aunque me preguntaba porque sería por verme como toda una guerrera o por haber matado a tantos orcos con tanta facilidad.

Les informe que el abuelo me envió para ayudarles un poco. Aceptaron sin ningún problema, bueno casi todos Thorin tuvo que ser convencido por Gandalf y Balín para que me aceptara. Tuvimos el problema con los húngaros y sus jinetes nos seguían muy de cerca, tuvimos el encuentro con el cambia pieles. Todo iba normal hasta que llegamos al inicio del Bosque Negro.

Samantha: _"Mierda se me olvido el encuentro que tenemos con los elfos sílvanos y las arañas. Los enanos encerrados y los grupos de orcos y la herida de Kili"_ – pensé frustrada, mientras veía a Gandalf observar lo marca de Saruman, sin que este lo supiera todavía, y que estaba hablando con Galadriel – _"para la próxima apunto las cosas importantes como estas" _– fui sacada de mis pensamientos ya que Gandalf se iba y nos dijo que siguiéramos y en el camino que él nos alcanzaría.

Bilbo: y ahora que hacemos – pregunto mientras terminábamos de acomodarnos.

Samantha: ustedes irán por el sendero de los elfos, mientras que yo revisare el bosque por las copas de los árboles, si todo marcha bien los veremos al final del sendero al atardecer – le dije, mientras subía a los árboles.

Fili: estarás bien – pregunto mi amigo, a no mencione con todos me llevo bien, un poco menos con Thorin, pero eso no se puede pedir mucho.

Samantha: no sé, el Bosque Negro se ha vuelto peligroso con los años, criaturas horribles lo habitan, si por mi fuera no entraríamos aquí, pero ustedes necesitan llegar antes del solsticio de invierno a Erebur – dije con vos seria, asustando un poco a los enanos – nos vemos y hagan caso no se alejen del sendero – termine de decir y desaparecí por los árboles.

En el camino me encontré con unas lindas, pequeñas y hermosas arañas, nótese el MEGA sarcasmo. Dios eran horribles y si estas las odiaba cuando la más grande era del tamaño de mi palma imagínate estas. Cuando acabe con ellas, vi que era de mañana o sea, el escape de los enanos y la pelea con los orcos.

Nota hay que apuntar las cosas. Utilice lo aprendido en las clases con el abuelo Elrond y sentí la dirección donde estaba el rio. Corrí hacia él. A casi 5 metros escuche gritos de batalla o sea que los elfos ya habían llegado. Cuando pude asomarme vi que los enanos ya estaban en el rio y que uno de esos orcos apuntaba con una flecha a Bilbo. Eso no estaba en la historia.

Samantha; _"bueno manos a la obra"_ – me dije tome una de mis flechas y la lancé al orco, quedo pegado a una de las piedras del rio. Todos, tanto elfos, enanos y orcos quedaron pasmados por la fuerza de esa flecha – _"ja nadie toca a mis amigos y vive para contarlo"_ – pensé con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

Jessica: sabes a veces me das un poco de miedo, hermana – hablo a mi mente.

Samantha: ahora soy yo la que te dice cállate – le dije, mientras escucho a Bilbo que conocía esa flecha, que solo podía pertenecer a mí.

No me quedo más remedio que salir cuando otro orco quería hacerles daño. Decir que estaban asombrados los elfos y orcos era poco. Los enanos estaban felices de verme y aliviados. Corte, apuñale y atravesé orco por doquier. Salte a uno de los barriles, era donde estaba Dwalin.

Samantha: Dios pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma – pregunte burlona mientras mataba algunos orcos en el camino con mis flechas.

Fili: le preguntamos a una elfa que nos encerró que posibilidades de que alguien sobreviva si se encuentra a esas arañas – me informo, mientras sacaba mi espada y bajaba a tierra. En eso un elfo rubio subía a las cabeza de dos de los enanos.

Samantha: _"me imagino que este es el príncipe Legolas. Orlando Bloom no le hace justicia al verdadero príncipe del Bosque Negro esta que ni se diga"_ – pensé un poco sonrojada. Lo bueno era que los demás estaban muy ocupados salvando sus vidas– aja y que fue lo que les respondió – pregunte mientras tomaba mi arco y disparaba algunas flechas.

Balín: que por mucha habilidad y experiencia como guerrero, si estaba solo no sobrevivía – dijo mientras esquivaba a un orco que caía por una de las flechas de Legolas.

Samantha: pues creo que se equivocó, pues me encontré con un grupo de 50 arañas y sigo sin ningún rasguño y bien vivita – dijo divertida, mientras saltaba desde lo alto de un árbol y caía con elegancia en uno de los barriles. Asombrando al rubio por lo que dije e hice. Los orcos están disminuyendo, pero nos estamos alejando del reino elfo, ellos ya no nos ayudaran. Pero en eso noto que la corriente del rio se hace más lenta y si no más recuerdo, eso sucede cuando ya se encuentran en el puerto.

Jessica: Samantha el rey está haciendo que el rio pierda su fuerza, si eso sigue así no escaparan de los orcos – me dijo.

Samantha: ¿qué? Pero que le pasa a este anciano – pregunte furiosa. Alce la visa y lo vi desde una terraza que daba al rio y vi que movía levemente los labios.

Jessica: me imagino que algo más debe haber dicho Thorin que lo que se ven en las películas, tendrás que ayudarlos – termino de decir.

Samantha: _"oh que bien esto es el colmo, de los colmos yo no he hecho nada y al final soy yo la que paga los platos rotos" _pensé molesta – Bien este juego se puede jugar de a dos – dije llamando la atención de Legolas, Tauriel y otros elfos – _"ven a mi dragón de agua, ven a mi te invoco, ven a mi dragón de agua, ven a mi te invoco, ven a mi dragón de agua, ven a mi te invoco, ¡VEN A MI DRANGON DE AGUA, VEN A MI TE INVOCO!" _– esto último lo dije en voz muy alta casi como un grito. En eso una gran cabeza de agua en forma de dragón apareció llevando a varios orcos en el camino y a nosotros nos llevó rio abajo lejos del reino elfo.

Llegamos a Lago y la compañía de enanos se dividió los que se quedaron con Kili por su herida y los que iban a derrotar al dragón. Yo me quede con Kili y los demás no debía interponerme en esa batalla con el dragón. Al cabo de una horas Kili empieza a empeorar le digo a uno de los enanos que busque hierba hoja del rey, Athelas, para contrarrestar el veneno. En eso llegan los orcos, peleo con la gran mayoría, pero unos es más fuerte y grande que los demás tanto como un Uruk-hai, pero estos no aparecen hasta la guerra del anillo cuando secuestran a Merry y Pippin. Me esta aprisionando mucho la garganta con sus manos, ya que lo desarme. Escucho a la hija menor de Bardo pidiendo desesperada que me ayudaran. En eso un cuchillo se coloca en el cuello del orco.

Samantha: _"ese cuchillo es de… no puede ser"_ – pensé en mi mente.

Legolas: más te vale que la sueltes maldita cosa o te asegure que tu muerte será dolorosa – dijo con voz fría y peligrosa. Hasta a mí me hizo temblar de miedo. El orco me soltó, pero intento atacar a Legolas. Grave error lo mato sin ningún problema.

Mientras tanto yo me levanto, tosiendo por la falta de aire. Llamando la atención del rubio.

Legolas: estas bien – pregunto ¿preocupado?

Samantha: yo estoy bien – dije mientras me adentre a la casa y vi que todos estaban bien y suspiro aliviada – pero más vale matar a esos orcos, buscaran ayuda y vendrán más y este pueblo no resistiera un ataque de orco – le dije mientras tratábamos de ayudar a Kili.

Cuando las cosa se calmaron llego el desastre, Smaug fue despertado y con ganas de venganza. Pero Bardo con la flecha negra pudo matarlo, pero entonces lo que temía llego un ejército de orco venia hacia nosotros para matar al nuevo rey bajo la montaña.

Peleamos todo lo que pudimos, cuando creímos que no íbamos aguantar unas flechas volaron por el cielo, atravesando a varios orcos. Elfos silvanos, y de Lorien, mandados por Galadriel, pero lo que más me asombro que por una parte del campo de batalla llegaba mi hermana.

Jessica: no puedes evitar meterte en problemas cierto – pregunto burlona mientras mataba a varios orcos en el camino.

Samantha: oye ya lo he dicho los problemas me buscan a mí no yo a ellos – dije siguiéndole el juego.

Al terminar el día la victoria era nuestra. En eso vi hacia los elfos de Lorien a uno que no dejaba de ver muy detenidamente a mi hermana, como hipnotizado. Me acerque a Gandalf y le pregunte.

Samantha: oye Gandalf quien es ese elfo de ahí – pregunto señalándolo disimuladamente.

Gandalf: oh él es el hijo mayor de Galadriel y Celeborn Haldir, el alcaide de Lorien – dijo despreocupado, buscando a los enanos y a Bilbo.

Samantha: _"¿Qué? ¿Haldir es hijo de Galadriel y Celeborn?"_ – Pensé asombrada – "_quién lo diría. Además al parecer el supuesto corazón frio del Alcaide de Lorien ha quedado prendado al ver a mi hermana"_ – pensé divertida.

La celebración no fue de esperarse todo había terminado. Thorin me entrego un cofre con oro diciendo que me lo había ganado. Asombrada lo acepte. A Bilbo también le dieron uno, varios regalos, títulos y un caballo. Se despidió de nosotros junto con Gandalf. Pero ya yo sabía que quizás la próxima vez que le viera seria para muestra verdadera misión.


	5. Captulo4 un cumpleaños y el anillo unico

NOTA: hola les daré unas indicaciones para que entiendan un poco lo escrito

· Lo que este así es cuando se está hablando a través de la mente, como hace Galadriel.

· _"Lo que este así son pensamientos"._

· "y lo que este escrito así es en elfico"

Narrador POV

Cerca de la comarca una carreta con un anciano arriba, y dos jinetes arriba de caballos con capas a cada lado iban. Bueno en realidad un poco más atrás del anciano. Iban hablando o más bien quejándose y burlándose.

¿?: Oye Jessica Gandalf canta peor Elrohir y Elladan, tanto que cuando Estel era pequeño corría hacia nosotras para que le cantáramos, nosotras, una canción de cuna, o para tranquilizarlo en días de tormenta en vez de esos dos, a pesar que ellos siempre estaban cerca de él – dijo burlona.

Jessica: es cierto Samantha y eso es decir mucho – dijo divertida – oye por aquí no es que Frodo nos alcanza – pregunto la morena.

Samantha: es cierto – dijo deteniendo el caballo – que te parece si lo sorprendemos – dijo mientras bajaba del caballo y le decía que siguiera a Gandalf. La morena hizo lo mismo y siguió a su hermana.

En eso una vocecita se escucha…

¿?: Llegas tarde – dijo serio.

Gandalf: un mago nunca llega tarde Frodo Bolsón, tampoco temprano, sino en el momento justo que se le necesita – dijo serio. Pero no aguantaron tanto tiempo la seriedad, pues rompieron en risas.

Frodo: me alegra tanto verte Gandalf – dijo alegre mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos – oye Gandalf de quienes son esos caballos – pregunto curioso.

Samantha: son nuestros y es bueno que te alegres de ver a Gandalf, pero y a nosotras – pregunto burlona.

Frodo: Samantha, Jessica – dijo mientas bajaba de la carreta de un salto siendo atrapado por la chicas – claro que me alegro de volver a verlas.

Jessica: no sabes el gusto que nos da también volverte a ver mi pequeño Frodo – dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

Sin más llegaron al pueblo, se despidieron de Frodo y siguieron el camino hacia Bolsón Cerrado. Al llegar Gandalf llamo a la puerta ene so se escucha una voz diciendo que no quiere visitas ni felicitaciones.

Gandalf: y que tal la visita de viejos amigos – dijo divertido. En eso se abre la puerta mostrando a un hobbit algo anciano, pero no tanto para la edad que debería tener.

Samantha: el anillo sin duda – dijo a la mente de su hermana mayor.

Jessica: si es lo más probable – confirmo la morena. Viendo que estos dos terminaban de saludarse y que el hobbit dirigía su mirada hacia nosotras.

Bilbo: Jessica, Samantha que alegría volverles a ver – dijo mientras les abrazaba ya que estas se habían agachado para recibir el abrazo.

Jessica: a nosotras igual mi querido amigo, a nosotras igual – dijo con una sonrisa tierna, aunque melancólica.

Entraron dentro de la casa, mientras que Bilbo les ofrecía de todo un poco, aunque solo quisieron te.

La gran fiesta comenzó, comida, bebida, fuegos artificiales por parte de Gandalf, música, eso sí era una fiesta. A pesar de que las chicas ya eran mayores de edad lo máximo de alcohol que bebían era una copa de vino, por eso Bilbo tenía una botella de vino elfico solo para ellas. Las cuales agradecieron su atención. Paso el baile de Sam con Rose, la broma de Merry y Pippin con el fuego artificial en forma de dragón, el castigo de Gandalf hacia estos y el discurso de Bilbo.

Las chicas siguieron a Gandalf hacia Bolsón Cerrado y encontraron a Bilbo listo para marcharse. Este se despidió de sus amigos y se marchó cantando. Pero ellos quedaron intrigados por lo acontecido. En eso llega Frodo.

Frodo: se fue cierto – pregunto algo triste.

Samantha: si así es Frodo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de animar al hobbit.

Gandalf: y te dejo Bolsón Cerrado, todas su propiedades – dijo mientras le acercaba un sobre donde Frodo deposito el anillo.

Frodo: a dónde vas – pregunto viendo al asistente partir – ustedes también – viendo a las chicas tomar sus capas.

Gandalf: necesito respuestas, resolver unos acertijos – dijo mientras salía.

Jessica: Frodo no le cuentes a nadie sobre el secreto – dijo con voz misteriosa señalando el anillo.

Samantha: nos veremos pronto Frodo, cuídate – dijo mientras salía y subía a su caballo.

Pasaron unos meses hasta que Gandalf encontró lo que buscaba. Mientras tanto las chicas fueron a su mundo que el tiempo todavía pasaba lento, pero no tanto como deseaban. Se preparaban para el viaje, ya que no regresarían hasta que el anillo fuera destruido. Buscaron ropa adecuada para el viaje, jeans algo holgados, camisas, suertes, abrigos, guantes, gorras de inviernos, pues recordaron que irían por una gran montaña de nieve, botas y unas capas. Aunque sabían que el abuelo Elrond le daría ropa para el viaje, pero no estaba de más tener las suyas.

También buscaron kit de limpieza, jabones, cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, hilo dental, enjuague bucal, toallas, toallas sanitarias. Otra cosa que se llevaron cada una un botiquín de emergencias dotado con todo los que pudieran encontrar para curación, lo único que les faltaba era una camilla porque hasta quirófano improvisado podían hacer.

Lo otro a tratar era la comida. Sabían que en Rivendel le proporcionaría comida, pero una cosa es lo que se ve en las películas y lo otro era la realidad, los hobbit comían 5 veces más que un hombre adulto o que un enano, y dudaban que pudieran llevar tanta comida para el viaje y como sus bolsas estaban hechizadas, debido al poder de los elfos de Arë, podía caber un colchón King sin ningún problema. Además de que con otro hechizo las comidas, como frutas, vegetales y carnes no se dañarían. Así que metieron todo lo que consideraban necesario y algunas comidas de su mundo y que a veces le llevaban a los hobbit y a Estel cuando era pequeño. O sea golosinas, papas fritas, caramelos, chocolates, maní, etc. Quizás no sea la mejor comida pero podría alimentar mientras viajaban, ya que lo más probable que iniciaran al amanecer y que no pararían hasta el anochecer.

Mientras tanto en la Comarca. Gandalf llego con Frodo preguntándole por el anillo. Lo tiro al fuego y se lo entrego al moreno.

Gandalf: dime que dice, tiene alguna escritura – pregunto nervioso.

Frodo: no dice nada – dijo aliviando al mago, aunque muy pronto – aguarda tiene una escritura, un gravado, una especie de elfico no lo entiendo – dijo confundido el hobbit.

Gandalf: pocos lo saben, es el lenguaje de Mordor – dijo más preocupado que antes.

Entonces le dijo todo lo que sabía y que ahora su vía estaba en peligro tenía que dejar la comarca y su nombre era peligroso. En cuanto que iban saliendo, sorprenden a Sam el cual acepta ir con su señor hasta Bree.

En el camino se separan de Gandalf, el cual se dirige hacia Saruman a pedir consejo. Sam y Frodo sorprenden a Merry y a Pippin siguiéndoles, diciendo que ellos no los dejarían solos.

Mientras tanto las chicas llegan a Rivendel, van al estudio de su abuelo Elrond el cual se encuentra con Glorfindel, Erestor y Estel.

Jessica: ya ha iniciado – dijo con voz seria. Los elfos y hombre del lugar se vieron entre sí con preocupación – es hora de partir hacia Bree. Ahí los encontraremos.

Samantha: no hay que perder tiempo, nos iremos inmediatamente, solo dejaremos una de nuestras bolsas en nuestro cuarto y partiremos – informo.

Aragón: iré con ustedes – dijo con vos firme y con determinación en sus ojos.

Elrond: entonces que esperas, apresúrate en cambiarte, no puedes perder tiempo – le dijo. En eso sale apresurado el futuro rey. Sacando una sonrisa de orgullo en el señor elfo.

Jessica: lo criaste bien abuelo – dijo mientras seguía a su hermana hacia sus habitaciones – él recuperara el honor de los hombres ya verás – termino de decir.

Al cabo de 15 minutos ya estaban afuera sobre sus caballos, despidiéndose de su familia y partiendo hacia uno de los primeros peligros de este viaje.

Samantha: que crees que haya cambiado Sauron algo aquí – pregunto a la mente de la morena.

Jessica: no se y eso es lo que hay que averiguar – sentencio seria.


	6. Reencuentro en Bree y el ataque

NOTA: hola les daré unas indicaciones para que entiendan un poco lo escrito

· Lo que este así es cuando se está hablando a través de la mente, como hace Galadriel.

· _"Lo que este así son pensamientos"._

· "y lo que este escrito así es en elfico"

Jessica POV

Pasaron 5 días para alcanzar Bree desde Rivendel al llegar era medio día, y si mis cálculos eran correctos, Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin llegarían al anochecer.

Nos instalamos en el Pony pisador, pedimos una habitación que sería la que usaríamos para evitar a los Nazgul.

Y como predije los hobbit llegaron al anochecer. Sentía a los Nazgul no muy lejos de aquí. Debíamos actuar rápido. Aragón se movió hacia el cuarto que tenían alquilado los hobbit. Y entonces nosotras vimos como desapareció ante nuestros ojos. Seguimos a Aragón muy de cerca.

Ya dentro hablo con Frodo que se había quitado el anillo.

Aragón: soy escurridizo, pero no tanto así, para desaparecer a la vista de todos – dijo con voz seria. En eso entra Sam, junto con Merry y Pippin con palo y silla respectivamente.

Sam: no te atrevas a tocar a mi Señor Frodo – dijo valiente.

Aragón: tienes miedo Hobbit – pregunto mientras le señalaba con la espada.

Sam: si – dijo casi en susurro, pero no retrocediendo ante la amenaza de Estel.

Aragón: eres valiente, pequeño hobbit – dijo mientras envainaba la espada.

Samantha: no los asustes más de lo que están amigo – dijo saliendo de las sombras, donde nos ocultábamos.

Merry: Samantha – dijo feliz de verla – pero como – pregunto extrañado.

Jessica: es una larga historia mis queridos amigos – dije saliendo – no hay tiempo.

Aragón: no puedes esperar al mago, Frodo. Ellos te persiguen – dijo con vos misteriosa.

Después de pedirle ayuda al dueño de la posada en hacer unos muñecos para despistar a los Nazgul. Nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto que habíamos alquilado al inicio. Los cuatro hobbit dormían, bueno en realidad tres. Frodo seguía despierto. Mientras tanto Aragón, Samantha y yo hablábamos en elfico.

Aragón: "espero poder alejarlos lo más posible de los hobbit" – dijo angustiado

Samantha: "ya verás que todo estará bien" – dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras dirigía su atención hacia afuera.

Jessica: "no hay que perder la esperanza Estel, recuérdalo siempre" – dije con una sonrisa. Pero se me desvanece inmediatamente – "están aquí" – término de decir y en eso aparecen 4 jinetes negros.

Estos entran a la habitación que habíamos puesto como señuelo. Al cabo de un rato oímos los chillidos agudos de estos. Sin duda alguna molestos. En eso veo que los hobbit despiertan asustados y Frodo se incorpora mejor.

Nosotros estamos mirando a través de la ventana por cualquier improvisto. En eso nos pregunta Frodo.

Frodo: ¿Qué son? – pregunto mirando hacia la ventana.

Samantha: fueron hombres, grandes reyes de hombres – dijo con voz seria.

Aragón: Luego Sauron el estafador les dio los nueve anillos de poder. Cegados por su ambición los tomaron sin pesar uno a uno se fueron transformando – dijo con voz fría.

Jessica: ellos son los Nazgul, Frodo. Espectros del anillo. Ni vivos, ni muertos. Ellos sienten la presencia del único. No dejaran de casarte – termino de sentenciar.

A la mañana siguiente partimos casi al amanecer. Al cabo de unas horas los hobbit se detuvieron. Aragón se sorprendió que quisieran, comer otro desayuno. Mientras nos alejamos sonriendo les lanzamos algunas manzanas, para que pasaran un poco el hambre.

Solo faltaban menos de dos para llegar a Rivendel algo extraño que los Nazgul no hubieran aparecido, pero entonces recordé el antiguo punto de vigilancia. Hoy herían a Frodo. Había que cambiar algo no tenía la mínima idea, pero espero que todo salga bien.

Al anochecer dejamos a los hobbit en el punto de control, mientras Aragón, Samantha y yo nos pusimos a revisar la zona.

Al cabo de no más de una hora oigo a los Nazgul. Los encontraron. No lo pienso dos veces y corro hacia los Hobbit. Para mi desgracia llego justamente cuando lo hieren con la hoja de morgul. Y cae inconsciente. Los demás Nazgul van a herir a los demás hobbit y a tomar a Frodo.

Jessica: _"eso sí que no"_ – pensé, mientras me puse en medio de estos y bloqueando una de las espadas. Empiezo a pelear contra ellos. Uno de los Nazgul, me imagino el que hirió a Frodo está cerca de él, en eso una flecha le golpea.

Samantha: aleja de mi amigo, Nazgul – amenazo fríamente. La distracción hace que Sam aleje a Frodo de la batalla. En eso llega Aragón con la antorcha y les prende fuego a los Nazgul.

Nos alejamos, lo más pronto posible del lugar. Pero tuvimos que parar. La maldición se está propagando más rápido de lo que estaba escrito.

Jessica: _"así que este es uno de los cambios que hiciste Sauron, pues no lo voy a permitir"_ – me dije a mi misma. Me quito la capa y voy hacia Frodo. Los hobbit están muy angustiados por su amigo – "por el poder sagrado de mi familia, tomare parte de la maldición de morgul del cuerpo de este Hobbit, hacia el mío" – dije mientras empiezo a brillar. Cuando termina el brillo Frodo no esté bien, pero tampoco esta tan cerca del peligro mortal. Me tambaleo un poco, pero mi hermana me agarra.

Samantha: que hiciste esto es grave, pasarte esa maldición es peligroso, ahora tu también deberás ir a Rivendel con Arwen, para que no mueras – me regaño en voz baja, mientras Sam y Aragón buscan Athelas.

Jessica: quizás sea cierto, pero el veneno es más poderoso de lo que debería ser – dije mientras le ponía un paño de agua fría, a Frodo, en la frente.

Samantha: quieres decir que esto fue uno de los cambios de Sauron – pregunto preocupada.

Jessica: me temo que si – termine de decir. En eso aparece Arwen para ayudarnos con Frodo.

Arwen: hay que llevarlo con mi padre, no hay tiempo – dijo con voz firme.

Jessica: _"esa es mi chica"_ si, Arwen tiene razón – dije mientras me levantaba del suelo – e iremos con ustedes – dije con voz firme.

Aragón: pero sus caballos se regresaron a Rivendel y Bill no es apto para llevar pasajeros – pero en eso se oye unos poderoso relinchos. Todos sacan sus armas creyendo que son los Nazgul, pero en vez de eso vemos a Engel y Giliel. Los caballos que nos regaló el abuelo Calatar – pero estos caballos no son mearas – pregunto casi sin voz por la belleza de los caballos.

Samantha: ¿Mearas? El abuelo Calatar debe muchas explicaciones hermana – dijo a mi mente, mientras se subía a su yegua.

Jessica: eso parece – dije mientras me subía a mi semental – no pregunten que no tenemos las repuestas todavía, Aragón, y hay que llegar a Rivendel lo más rápido posible – dije mientras Aragón ayuda a subir a Frodo en el caballo de Arwen – aléjense lo más posible del camino, ellos están cerca. Y espero verlos en Rivendel, mis amigos – término de decir, mientras emprendemos camino a galope contante, sin parar.

Estábamos llegando al rio, en eso los escuchamos, sus chillidos, estaban cerca. Al poco tiempo nos rodearon. Uno trato de tomar a Frodo pero Samantha lo alejo con su espada. Cabalgamos más rápido, estábamos cerca del rio.

A los pocos minutos ya estábamos al otro lado del rio. Los Nazgul se detienen y el líder habla.

Nazgul: entréguenos al mediano elfas – dijo con voz tenebrosa. Yo tomo mi arco y flechas, mientras que Samantha y Arwen sus espadas.

Arwen: si lo desean – empezó a decir.

Samantha/Jessica: vengan por el – terminamos de decir. Entonces los Nazgul se adentraron al rio. Entonces las tres nos miramos y sonreímos

Arwen/Samantha/Jessica: "Vengan a nosotras espíritus del rio, saca de esta tierra a los seres de oscuridad que profesan la destrucción de la paz y el equilibrio" – en eso una gran ola en forma de caballos arrasa rio abajo a los Nazgul.

Cuando termino el espectáculo Arwen está en el suelo con Frodo.

Arwen: está muy mal, no llegara – dijo desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Samantha: que, no eso sí que no – dijo mientras se juntaba con Arwen tratando de reanimar a nuestro amigo.

Jessica: _"creo que no me queda más opción que pasar un poco más de la maldicen a mi cuerpo, pero estoy muy débil, espero poder resistir"_ – pensé mientras me agachaba al lado de Frodo – Frodo no dejare que mueras, no sucumbas contra la oscuridad, sé que tú eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, vamos Frodo lucha – le hable a su mente, mientras brillaba y pasaba el veneno a mi cuerpo. Cuando termine, me sentía muy mareada y empecé a caer en la oscuridad.

Arwen/Samantha: hermana – gritaron asustadas.

Cuando volví abrir los ojos estaba en Rivendel, esa energía que rodea este reino es inconfundible. Me incorpore un poco y en eso una voz me habla.

¿?: Es bueno ver que ya estas despierta, mi querida niña – dijo una voz dulce.

Jessica: Gandalf estas bien – dije alegre de ver a mi padrino con bien

Gandalf: el que debería preguntar si estás bien soy yo a ti, no tu a mi querida niña – dijo con una sonrisa.

Jessica: si eso es cierto – dije con una sonrisa apenada, pero en eso me di cuenta de algo – Frodo – grite/pregunte preocupada.

¿?: Lo salvaste y ha estado despierto desde hace 2 días y desde entonces no se ha separado de ti – dijo una voz paternal.

Jessica: abuelo Elrond – dije con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me daba un abrazo fraternal.

Elrond: me tenías muy preocupado mi niña, a todos – dijo con un brillo de angustia en sus ojos, me sentí culpable por preocuparlos – cuando tu hermana te trajo inconsciente, casi moribunda pensamos lo peor. Has estado fuera por 5 días y nadie se ha separado de ti – termino de decir.

Jessica: ¿Nadie? – pregunte curiosa

Gandalf: pues claro Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen, Glorfindel, Erestor, Samantha, Aragón, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Frodo desde hace 2 días, tu abuelo y claro yo mi niña – dijo con una sonrisa.

Jessica: siento haberles preocupado, pero no podía dejar que Frodo muriera – dije con voz firme, sacando unas sonrisas de orgullo a mi abuelo y padrino – el veneno era más potente de lo que debería ser, Sauron cambio ese detalle, para su beneficio – término de decir.

Elrond: ya me suponía que ese era el motivo, explicaría porque interferiste – dijo mientras se levantaba – la herida de Frodo lo acompañara por el resto de su vida – fijo con voz triste.

Jessica: si es cierto – digo – oigan y donde están los demás – pregunto curiosa.

Gandalf: desayunando, pero no tardaron en llegar – me informo con una sonrisa.

Elrond: en realidad, no tardan nada – en eso se abre la puerta con un pequeño alboroto formado por 4 hobbit. En eso me ven y quedan un poco sorprendidos, pero solo fue unos segundos.

Sam/Merry/Pippin/Frodo: ¡Jessica! – gritaron emocionados, mientras corrieron y me abrazaban, diciendo lo preocupados que estaban o que me agradecían que salvara a Frodo, entre otras cosas.

Jessica: y volvería a salvarte mi querido Frodo – dije con una sonrisa

Frodo: gracias – dijo mientras me abrazaba.

En eso se escuchan unos pasados por el pasillo frente a mi habitación, de pronto se abre la puerta y se asoma mi otra familia, creo que inicie y seguirá siendo un día agitado


End file.
